It's The Great Turkey, M'gann M'orzz
by Angelus-v1
Summary: Based on 'It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'. During the team's first Thanksgiving, Wally decides to have some fun with the resident Martian.


**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope ya'll enjoy this. Based on 'The Peanuts: It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.**

**It's The Great Turkey, M'gann M'orzz**

By: Angelus-V1

"Oh my God! That smells soooooooo good!"

Walking past a bakery in Happy Harbor, Wally and his best friend Robin found themselves stopped in front of a bakery a few blocks from Mount Justice. The smell of freshly baked pumpkin bread, pumpkin pie, pound cake, chocolate muffins and just about every cookie conceivable floated out of the door every time it opened. Breads and wheels of cheese were set in the window to show what customers could treat themselves to for the approaching holiday.

"Walman," Robin said as he watched his friend practically press his face against the window, "you're starting to get stared at…again."

"But Rob, I'm soooo hungry. And the bread is just being pulled from the oven and is being buttered, uh, ooohhhhhhh, there it goes."

With his mouth resembling a waterfall from the amount of drool he had, Wally watched one of the bakers pour melted butter over freshly baked buns and deposit them into the glass display counter. A line of people were waiting to purchase the exquisite breads while all Wally could do was ogle the baked goods from afar.

"If you're that hungry," Robin said as he texted Alfred his whereabouts and when he should get back to the mansion, "then why don't you go in there and get something?"

"Can't, dude. No money. I used my last five bucks to buy that burger and ninety two ounce bladder buster. Unless…" Turning to his younger friend, Wally developed a wide smile on his face. "Maybe my best friend in the whole wide world could lend me his credit card to-"

"Oh no," Robin said as he held up his hands and shook his head. "The last time I lent you my credit card for a tub of popcorn at the movies, you charged nearly a hundred bucks on snacks. No way."

"Hey, I shared."

"Yeah, a goober you dropped on the floor."

"It was still good. Five second rule-"

"Is null and void if said food lands in a puddle of, most likely, spit up cola, and stepped on by said individual who offered it the first place. You're lucky Bruce doesn't pay attention to anything costing under a C note."

No sooner had Robin reminded his friend of the whole 'movie snack debacle', which also involved him spilling his entire tray off the balcony where it landed on an usher, when his phone beeped to alert him to a new text.

"Oop, gotta go, Wallman. Alfred said dinner's in ten and Bruce is already there."

"Yeah, guess I better be heading home too. I told the others about me already leaving for home but had to go back. I just had to do it. I just had to tell Megalicious about our tradition."

Looking at the red head skeptically, Robin raised an eyebrow behind his dark glasses. "What did you do?"

"Remember what we told Kaldur when he was up here for his first land Thanksgiving?" Wally asked with a snicker.

"Oh no, you didn't."

"Oh yes I did, bird boy. Time for The Great Turkey."

Shaking his head with a hand on his forehead, Robin sighed. "I weep for her innocence."

Long after returning to the cave, and around an hour after eating Thanksgiving dinner with his two roommates, Conner found himself experiencing the symptoms of 'Turkey Tiredness". He had unbuckled his belt before sitting down on the couch in the common room with the TV on a replay of the parade from earlier in the day with Zatanna occupying the love seat not too far away. He had just learned how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with Wally when Zatanna introduced him to the updated version of the game entitled: Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock. He lost easily to the magician, all thirteen out of twenty seven times and had to give up having the static play on the TV. Behind both of them, going unnoticed, M'gann was floating by with numerous pumpkins in her arms while more followed behind her.

"So, care to play a game while we watch the parade?" Zatanna asked as she watched the young Kryptonian yawn.

"No," he simply answered.

"Okay. How about we put on a movie then? I think Robin left my DVD collection by the TV."

"No."

"Wanna listen to music and-"

"No."

"Can you say anything else besides 'No'?"

"...I don't know."

Letting out a huff, Zatanna pulled her black hair back and tied it in a loose ponytail. "You do know you're being boring, right? I mean, I am the new girl and should be entertained to help fit in around here since this is my home now."

"Wolf," Conner called out drowsily, "entertain her, boy."

Looking up from his corner, the large, white predator momentarily stopped gnawing on the bones of the turkey and looked over at the two humans. He licked his lips before letting out a noise that sounded like 'Don't bother me, I'm eating' in animal talk before returning to his meal.

"Yeah, I don't think he's the 'host' type." Slumping back in her seat, Zatanna sighed and patted her hands on the cushions rhythmically. A thick silence fell upon them until she could swear she heard Conner snore lightly and decided to entertain herself.

Keeping her eyes on him, she raised a hand in his direction. "Elkcit sih eson."

Crooking a finger, she managed to make the end of the Krypto-human's nose itch. He immediately woke up and swiped at the tip before resting his hands on his chest. Crooking her finger again, she had the same thing happen but his time Conner took a harder swipe, creating an audible slap on his face. While trying to keep her laughter down, Zatanna waited for a few seconds before putting her index finger under her thumb then thumped the air. The resulting action was Conner grunting as he once again slapped himself in the face and sat up quickly.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked innocently with her attention halfway on the parade.

Grumbling, the super strong teen sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. "I thought something was on my face."

"There was, it's called…air."

At that moment, one of the two phones, one black and red and the other black and white, on the table vibrated. Reaching the table first, Zatanna grabbed hers and shook her head. "Not mine."

After rolling his shoulders, Conner grabbed his cell and saw it was M'gann texting him.

"Who is it?" Zatanna asked.

"M'gann asking if I could bring her some hot chocolate."

After typing in his response, he got another text. "When did we get a pumpkin patch?"

A few minutes later, Conner made his way outside the cave with a thermos and couple of cups. He soon found the Martian girl sitting in the middle of a large makeshift pumpkin patch on a blanket as she searched the area around her. Nearby was a large sign with the words, 'Welcome Great Turkey" painted on it.

"M'gann? I got your chocolate. Why are you out here this late?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I'm waiting for the Great Turkey. Want to join me?"

"Great Turkey?"

"Yeah. Wally said earlier about how every Thanksgiving a turkey as large as a house comes out of the woods to find the best pumpkin patch in each city and gives the owner presents." Standing up, she looked around at the large gathering of orange gourds and stretched her arms out to the side. "What do you think of my pumpkins?"

Looking over what she had done, Conner could only be amazed she had gotten so many of the produce in such a short amount of time. There were literally dozens and dozens of pumpkins arranged in a large patch. Some were small, some were large. Some where the size of his head, while others were the size of tires. Then there was the big one, the one as large as a Volkswagen Beetle and was where she was sitting against. Where she got that one, he had no idea.

"It's…nice."

"You don't like it?" she pouted.

"No, no." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's great, it's just, I have never seen this many pumpkins in one place before."

As M'gann let out a light giggle, he joined her on the large blue blanket she had set out and handed her a cup. "Yeah, it took me some time to gather them all but since Halloween ended; no one's been wanting them and are leaving them everywhere."

"So this Great Turkey…he's sort of like this Santa Robin told us about?"

"Yeah, but apparently this one is real."

"How can a giant turkey who gives presents be real?"

"Well, when I asked him, he said that's what the world's largest oven in Michigan was built for. If they ever caught him they would cook him for dinner. So it's our job to make sure he's safe for another year with as many pumpkins he can eat to keep him from starving to death."

"…Oh."

After a few moments of sharing the hot drink, both heard a rustle in the bushes. Getting up quickly, M'gann grew excited at the thought of the large poultry appearing as Conner found himself drenched in the hot chocolate she spilt on him in her excitement. He got up rather quickly, grabbing his shirt and holding it away from his stomach and chest with his objections being ignored by his girlfriend.

"He's here, he's here!" M'gann shouted. "The Great Turkey is…a rabbit?"

Scuttling out of the edge of the bushes, a gray and white rabbit froze at the sight of the two. Its nose twitched a few times before it carefully backed up and disappeared into the forest. Disappointed, the Martian trudged back to the blanket by the large pumpkin and noticed Conner fanning his shirt, which had a large brown stain covering most of the red 'S' shield.

"Oh my gosh, Conner did I-"

"Yes," he answered flatly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." She had a small cooler of leftovers for a snack later float over to her and pulled out several napkins from it to clean him off. "I'm sorry. I thought it was the Great Turkey but it was just a rabbit, and it ran back into the forest, and, and I ruined your shirt again, and I-"

"It's okay. I have others."

"You sure?"

"It's…practically all I wear."

Around a half hour passed with the two sitting against the large pumpkin. A pile of napkins rested on Conner's chest and were stained brown from the drink. M'gann had her head on his shoulder from nodding off, snoring lightly as Conner jerked his head every now and then to keep himself awake when his phone vibrated. Pulling it from his pocket, he read the message Zatanna sent him.

**Zatanna: Where are you two? It's BORING!**

**Conner: Outside with M'gann.**

**Zatanna: Doing…**

**Conner: What?**

**Zatanna: Exactly.**

**Conner: What?**

**Zatanna: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Conner: Waiting for the Great Turkey with M'gann.**

**Zatanna: …What?**

**Conner: The Great Turkey. Wally told her about it. She wants presents.**

**Zatanna: O…K. Have fun I guess.**

Inside the cave, Zatanna tapped a finger on her phone with a quizzical look on her face. Robin had told her about Wally's pranks and the fact Conner told her about Wally telling M'gann about a Great Turkey, it was evident what was going on. After sitting back in her seat, she gave it a thought and brought up her contact list to dial a certain bird's number.

The next day, Wally was the first one to the cave. He had to make sure to arrive early to finish his plan before letting Robin, Artemis and Kaldur believe they had arrived before him. As always, the Zeta tube platform announced his arrival as he stepped out of the light, unknown to the others he was just out back finishing his master plan.

"'Bout time you got here, speed bump," Artemis said. "What happened, your family actually had leftovers from last night?"

"Whatever," Wally answered as he stuck his tongue out at her. "We never have leftovers. You're just jealous I can eat whatever I want and maintain a slim figure thanks to my metabolism. Unlike you."

"Oh yes, clearly that is the reason I give you grief. I must be jealous of your girlish figure."

"I totally have a masculine figure!" Taking his hoodie off, Wally picked his shirt up and flexed his abs, or lack thereof.

"Agh! Put your shirt down!" Artemis yelled. "You're so white it's blinding!"

"Shut up, no I'm not! I'm totally ripped."

"Not by a long shot," Robin commented under his breath, which caused Kaldur to stifle a laugh.

"Huh, that's funny," Zatanna said as she entered the common room where her friends were. "M'gann and Conner weren't in their rooms. Did any of you see them this morning?"

"No, I thought they were in here with you," Robin said. He hid a smirk from his ginger friend as he pulled out his phone. "GPS shows they're right outside."

"You track us?" Artemis asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Only those I like. By the way, Wally, you're no longer in my fave five."

"That joke is so old." Wally told him.

"All joking aside," said Kaldur, "we should go and retrieve our friends. It is strange they would be outside this early with it being as cold as it is."

"They're aliens. They're used to the cold."

Letting the speedster take the lead, the others gave each other a knowing look as they followed with Wolf bringing up the rear. It didn't take them long to find their missing teammates in the large pumpkin patch M'gann had set up. All, except Wally, were surprised when they saw the amount of the orange gourds arranged around a much larger pumpkin where both Conner and M'gann were still sleeping. The young heroes gawked at the signs she had made and hard work she had put into it while Wally inwardly danced joyously at his prank that had worked so well.

"M'gann?" Artemis gently said as she shook the Martian slightly. "Hey, Megs, wake up."

"It is morning, my friend," Kaldur told the stirring Conner. "What are you both doing out here this early? And why do you smell like chocolate?"

It took an instant for her to realize where she was but M'gann soon leapt to her feet and looked around her pumpkin patch. "Did he come? What did he leave?"

"Did who come?" Robin asked.

"The Great Turkey. Wally said if I made a great looking pumpkin patch, he would come in the night and leave…presents!"

Flying past the group, M'gann landed beside the sign she had painted welcoming the Great Turkey and grabbed the two bags sitting on the floor.

"What's going on?" Conner asked as he removed the discolored napkins from his shirt.

"It appears you both have been visited by the Great Turkey," Kaldur informed him. "And received presents."

Flying back to Conner, M'gann handed him a plain blue bag with his name on it as she dug into her red one. She pulled out a stuffed red and yellow feathered turkey with a large toothy grin on its face. "Aww, it's cute!"

Nudging Zatanna, Artemis leaned in close to her. "Just goes to show you it takes a turkey to give a turkey." Zatanna couldn't help but snicker.

"Conner, what did you get?" the Martian asked excitedly.

Reaching into his bag, the Krypto-human pulled out his gift. "I got a rock."

Everyone was silent, except for Wally who was trying to hide his amusement, as they looked at the stone Conner held.

"It's…a nice rock," M'gann said in an attempt to have him at least smile.

"Uh oh, that means you're on his naughty list, Supey," Wally said when a strange noise came from the forest. "What the heck was that?"

"What's what?" Robin asked when the noise was made again.

"That noise. It sounded like a…a gobble."

"Gobble?" Kaldur asked innocently. "What would make a gobble?"

"A turkey, duh."

"Takes one to know one," Artemis said as Zatanna and Robin laughed in agreement.

"I'm not a turkey. If I were a bird I would be a-"

"Coo coo," interrupted Robin.

"Dude, please. I'm more of a-"

"Dodo?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh come on! I'm smarter than that!"

The sound only Wally seemed to hear came from the forest again, having everyone take notice as it was closer to the group. Wolf sniffed the air curiously as the others looked into the thick foliage of the forest.

"It's probably just that rabbit we saw last night," Conner said. He had never actually heard a turkey in real life before.

"No way that's a rabbit." Taking a closer look, Wally moved several low hanging branches to the side and moved in deeper with the others waiting behind in the pumpkin patch.

"So…you got a rock," Artemis said as she looked at Conner's 'gift' when they heard Wally shriek at the top of his lungs.

Before they knew what was happening, the red headed speed demon came tumbling out of the forest with leaves and small twigs on him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tripped again on one of M'gann's pumpkins, never noticing it was now stuck to his foot and slowing him down.

"Run! Gi…giant turkey!" With wide eyes and all color faded from his skin, Wally limp ran to the others a moment before they heard another gobble and the sound of trees breaking.

Emerging from the forest, a twelve foot tall wild turkey came into view and made its signature sound again. The team stared wide eyed at the animal except for Wolf who licked his lips as he recognized the beast having the same smell as the leftovers he ate last night and a hungry look claimed his features.

"What is that?!" Robin yelled.

"IT'S THE GREAT TURKEY!" M'gann yelled happily.

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Wally shrieked as the giant poultry sighted the ginger and gave chase.

Leaving his spot from behind Artemis, Wally took off as fast as he could with the giant turkey behind him. He couldn't move too good as the pumpkin on his foot severely slowed him down. When he tried to kick it off, it refused to budge and only slowed him down that much more. Time and time again the turkey would reach out with its beak and come close to catching him by his flopping hood as he dodged at the last minute.

"Wally!" Kaldur yelled as he and the others tried to keep up with the turkey and their friend. "Run to beach! They cannot run to well on the sand!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Wally yelled again as he ran to the hill overlooking the beach and tumbled down it.

"Don't hurt The Great Turkey!" M'gann yelled as she saw Wally throw a clod of dirt at the offending fowl then turned to face her boyfriend. "(Gasp) Conner!"

"What?" Conner asked as he lowered his arm and palmed his rock. "It wasn't as if I really was going to hit Wally in the head from here."

"I would," Artemis said as she raised her hand. "Please?"

With M'gann yelling for Wally not to hurt the turkey, Wally screaming higher than a young girl, and Wolf barking his head off at the potential meal chasing the limping speedster, the others stood at the top of the hill and laughed at their friend's predicament.

"There really is no such thing as The Great Turkey, is there?" Conner asked.

"No…no my, friend," Kaldur told him through his laughs.

"And you just wanted to make sure M'gann didn't feel embarrassed by finding that out?"

"It was Zatanna's idea."

"I thought Wally should get his comeuppance instead of his usual uppance," the magician told Conner. "And I made sure he won't be getting that pumpkin off his foot for a while."

"How long is this going to last?" Artemis asked as she continued laughing as the panicking Wally.

"How long do you want it to last?"

"Oh yeah, you're gonna fit in nicely here." The blonde archer then slung an arm around the dark haired magician. "Very nice."

"Oh yeah, she's definitely one of us," Robin cackled as he used his holo-computer to record his friend. "And once I finish recording Wally running from the giant turkey, I'll send it to the League with the Chicken Dance song playing as they watch."

A few minutes passed as the group watched and laughed at Wally being chased across the beach. The giant turkey gobbled loudly as he tried to catch his unlucky prey but could only come within a foot or two from catching him. Robin continued to record the scene, Kaldur and Conner enjoyed the close calls the ginger had despite the resident magician guaranteeing he was in no real danger, Artemis and Zatanna clung to each other as they laughed, and M'gann kept yelling for Wally not to hurt the turkey.

"So," Conner asked after a bit and looked at the others. "Can I keep him?"

**Useless trivia: The largest oven in the world is outside Detroit, Michigan and is about 20'w. X 35'l. X 22'h. and weighs 15 tons.**


End file.
